


Truth or Dare

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Embarrassment, M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: “Tell us an embarrassing crush story,” Janus said, leaning back in his chair as he sipped his drink.“Oh god, okay,” Virgil groaned, “So uh, when I was 15, and incapable of expressing any feelings, I got a crush on this guy, and I didn’t know what to do. So I ended up writing him a note that said ‘Get out of my fucking school.’”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is 30 minutes, it's probably super ooc, but I felt like writing and nothing was really working for me and I saw [this prompt](https://some-textposts.tumblr.com/post/178360963667/imagine-your-otp) and was a little bit inspired.   
> The pacing might be off, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Really, it was a childish game for a bunch of college students to be playing, but Virgil couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He was pleasantly tipsy and had been nursing the same drink for over an hour now, not wanting to get anymore drunk and risk embarrassing himself too much. 

They were sat in a circle playing Truth or Dare, he thought it might have originally been Roman or Patton’s idea, but it was actually pretty fun. 

“Virgil,” Janus said, smirking at him. 

“Mm, truth,” Virgil said. 

He’d done dare last time.

“Boring!” Remus called. 

“The game is ‘Truth or Dare,’ there is only two options for him to pick,” Logan said.

Janus shushed them as he gave Virgil his truth. 

“Tell us an embarrassing crush story,” He said, leaning back in his chair as he sipped his drink.

“Oh god, okay,” Virgil groaned. 

He sat up from where he’d been lying on his back. 

“So uh, when I was 15, and incapable of expressing any feelings, I got a crush on this guy, and I didn’t know what to do,” Virgil started, cringing at the memory, “So I ended up writing him a note that said ‘Get out of my fucking school.’”

The others burst out laughing and Virgil let himself laugh a little as well. 

He’d been a dumb kid, but it was fine now. 

“No freaking way, that was you?!” Remus exclaimed standing up excitedly.

The laughter drained from Virgil’s face. 

“What.” 

“Yeah! When I was like 17 I got this note telling me to get out of the school!” Remus bounced giddily on his feet, “That was you?”

“Well, I don’t think that necessarily was Virgil..” Patton said, glancing warily at Virgil who looked extremely panicked. 

Virgil hadn’t known Remus for very long. Or at least, he thought he hadn’t. 

He’d moved away from that school the year after that incident, and hadn’t seen Remus until college, where he’d been roped into being friends with Patton and dragged into the group he was with now. 

But looking at him now, it was a fucking miracle he hadn’t put it together before. 

It was easy to see the remnants of the boy who’d been his first real crush.

What the hell did you do in this situation?”

Virgil couldn’t beeive this. 

It definitely didn’t help that Remus was far from being unattractive. 

Honestly, Virgil had felt the stirrings of a crush for a couple of weeks now, but he’d been shoving them as far down as possible so he didn’t make things messy in their friend group. 

Too late for that he guessed.

“I went to Sanders High School, Ro did too. Ro, you remember that note? It was so cool! Mum thought I was being threatened by a senior!” Remus was saying.

“Virgil? Did you... Go to Sanders High?” Logan asked, ever one to clear up the facts. 

Virgil nodded, curling into his jacket. 

“It was me. Shit, I’m so sorry. That must have been so fucking weird,” Virgil said, cringing.

“No! It’s so cute Virgey!” Remus said, plopping himself down half on Virgil’s lap and wrapping his arm around Virgil’s shoulders. 

Oh god, Virgil was probably blushing so hard right now. He prayed Remus would be too distracted to notice. 

“I can’t believe  _ Remus _ made you gay panic so hard you wrote him threatening notes! I went to that school as well!” Roman whined. 

“I’ve always been the hotter twin, sorry RoRo, deal with it.” 

“That’s so not true!” 

“Mhm, sorry Princey,” Virgil muttered before he could think about what he was, shrugging slightly. 

Remus cackled, as Roman sputtered, and appealed to his boyfriend for assistance. 

“You think I’m hot, Emo Nightmare?” Remus smirked down at him.

Virgil flushed hard, knowing it was lost cause by now, and gave a small nod. 

Remus grinned widely, “Well ain’t it a good thing I think you’re smoking hot yourself,” He said in his ear, making Virgil shiver a little. 

Virgil’s eyes widened and he looked up at Remus. 

Remus cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes searchingly, and seemingly liking whatever he found there, tugged Virgil in for a passionate kiss. 

Virgil kissed back as soon as the shock of what was happened fell away, along with everything else in the room. 

He wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck and lost himself in the feel of his lips. 

When Remus pulled back, Virgil was dazed and a little breathless. 

He couldn’t believe that had just happened. 

Remus’ shifted himself until he was more comfortable in Virgil;’s lap, leaning up against him so they were practically snuggling, and Virgil decided he could probably get used to this. 

Remus nudged him, a smirk on his face.

“It’s your turn Virgey.” 

Virgil startled a little, suddenly very aware he’d just made out with Remus in front of all his friends, including Remus’ brother.

“Right, shit, uh Logan,” He called, “Truth or dare?”


End file.
